


Joia Rara

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alt timeline, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jewelry, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Artifacts, OTPtober, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Strangers to Friends, Teacher Akaashi Keiji, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi era um simples professor quando foi teletransportado para outra época, onde conheceu Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 2





	Joia Rara

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rare jewel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249991) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 28: timeline alternativa (alternative timeline)  
> Esse plot foi doado para mim por uma amiga minha, muito obrigada Solennay ♥

Akaashi era um simples professor de história e guia de um museu aos finais de semana quando foi teletransportado por uma de suas joias. Sua mãe lhe disse que esta pertencia à família do imperador e foi dada a um dos ancestrais deles, mas nunca lhe contou sobre algum poder místico que a pedra rara amarela tivesse, ele descobriu quando estava a analisando para desvendar a qual reinado ela pertencia e, instantaneamente, algum mecanismo desconhecido por si foi ativado.

Naquele momento, Akaashi Keiji estava perdido no Japão Feudal que tanto conhecia. Seu primeiro desespero foi em como ele se manteria ali, pois a moeda era completamente distinta da que tinha em sua carteira e ele não estava a caráter, coisa de despertou seu segundo surto, como ele conseguiria roupas.

— Calma, Keiji, você consegue dar um jeito — falou para si mesmo enquanto observava tudo ao seu redor. Mas antes que a sorte pudesse sorrir para si, ele deu de cara com um homem de cabelos prateados e pretos. — Ferrou.

Esse homem o acolheu, pedindo-lhe para entrar na carruagem que o esperava e prometendo oferecer roupas e um trabalho. Keiji não tinha o que falar, só agradeceu profundamente o bicolor.

— Tem algo em você que me chamou atenção, então irei mantê-lo por perto. — Foi a resposta do indivíduo quando questionado o motivo de sua generosidade.

Akaashi não sabia que aquele era o próximo imperador. Ele era professor de história, mas os livros nunca contavam as características da família imperial. Somente descobriu de quem se tratava quando a carruagem adentrou no castelo, junto com o desespero que tomou conta do moreno.

Antes que Akaashi pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o rapaz abriu a porta e saiu, esperando-o fazer o mesmo. Quando copiou seus atos, o bicolor pegou sua mão e o guiou até onde Keiji achou que seria seu novo quarto, porém estavam indo ao quarto do jovem príncipe.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou o rapaz, os olhos amarelos brilhavam como ouro junto à brasa. Era impossível para Akaashi desviar o olhar.

— Akaashi Keiji, senhor.

— Não precisa disso de senhor, er… Akashi.

— É Aka-a-shi — corrigiu. Passou as mãos no cabelo, um ato que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

— Tudo bem, Agaashe.

Ele desistiu de dizer algo e se manteve calado até adentrarem no cômodo. Era espaçoso como imaginava, uma cama gigante para uma única pessoa, uma escrivaninha no canto com vários papéis em cima ao lado de tinteiros e penas, fazendo Keiji suspeitar que ali deveria ser o escritório particular do príncipe.

— Você tem roupas diferentes, de onde você é? — questionou o de cabelos acinzentados.

Claro e lógico que Akaashi diria que veio de um futuro distante, aquele era o novo tipo de vestimenta da época e não estranhava a surpresa do futuro imperador. Teve que pensar bastante antes de responder, afinal, nem ele sabia como sairia daquela.

— É difícil explicar, mas eu vim de Tóquio…? —  _ Ótimo Keiji, você perguntou ou afirmou? _ — Se bem que não consigo me recordar se Tóquio existe nesse tempo histórico, então seria mais fácil dizer que sou de Osaka? Não, também não parece uma boa ideia, essa era é bem distinta do que aprendi nos meus textos. Claro que é, Keiji, você está vivendo-a agora e não lendo sobre…

O outro rapaz apenas o encarava, os olhos fixados nele, absorvendo cada palavra que dizia, o moreno não tivesse percebido que estava em um monólogo audível.

— Entendi que você é e não é daqui ao mesmo tempo. —  _ Oh droga, Keiji, você estava falando tudo isso alto demais. _ — Só quero saber se devo tratá-lo como inimigo ou não.

Os orbes continuavam a reluzir junto ao fogo e encantavam Akaashi pela vivacidade do olhar, agora pareciam chumbo junto com as palavras, ambos continham um peso, fazendo-o ficar levemente tonto com tamanha pressão que sentia, um temor pela própria vida.

— Eu sou apenas um professor de história — sussurrou, quase inaudível até mesmo para si. — Interprete como quiser, se sou aliado ou não.

Akaashi podia sentir que estava sendo comido vivo por aquelas esferas cintilantes, o medo de ser julgado como oponente e poder ser morto corria em suas veias, seus olhos corriam por todo quarto em busca de uma saída ou algo que pudesse acalmá-lo. Ele esperava por tudo, repreensão, acusação, gritos, mas ouviu foi uma risada alta, escandalosa e ao mesmo tempo bonita, gostosa de se ouvir, fazendo-o recordar de uma criança.

— Você é engraçado — falou o homem que segundos atrás o cercava. — Sou Bokuto Koutarou,  _ professor _ . — Keiji sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. — Como você deve saber, sou príncipe do reino, futuro imperador. Espero que você possa me ajudar.

— Co-como? — gaguejou Akaashi, piscando várias vezes a fim de entender o que se passava.

— Bem, eu posso te dar roupas e dizer que você é alguém inteligente de outro reino, porque você tem cara de ser alguém esperto, a partir de então, você vira meu subordinado e vai viver grudadinho em mim o dia todo. — O moreno percebeu que a última parte foi cantarolada pelo príncipe, porém não questionou o motivo de tamanha felicidade.

— E como você pretende que eu lhe ajude, Vossa Alteza? — Akaashi estava atordoado, apesar de não ser considerado um adversário, não via como poderia auxiliá-lo.

— Não precisa de formalidades, pode me chamar só de Bokuto — disse, relaxando os ombros enquanto andava pelo quarto, indo em direção a um armário o qual Akaashi não tinha visto. — Bem, sobre como… você pode me ajudar a escrever as cartas, comunicação escrita não é o meu forte, também pode me lembrar das coisas que tenho para fazer!

Ele abriu as portas e começou a procurar alguma roupa para oferecê-la ao de cabelos negros, mesmo sabendo que ele seria seu serviçal, não o deixaria sem vestimentas adequadas porque não queria que descobrissem sobre sua origem. Quando achou algo, deu as peças e pediu para ele se trocar, alegando não se importar dele fazer isso em sua frente já que estaria distraído com os papéis na escrivaninha.

Akaashi não teve tempo para processar o ocorrido já que Bokuto foi direto para a mesa, ocupando-se com seus deveres reais. Suspirou, começou a retirar suas roupas e colocando as novas, era estranho vestir “roupas de época”, porém agora essa época seria sua realidade, só não sabia até quando.

Em busca de entender o porquê de ter sido acolhido pelo príncipe, Keiji descobriu, ele teria que ajudá-lo na diplomacia e nas conversas com nobres, seja elas através de cartas ou pessoalmente. Como um humilde professor de história, tentava seu máximo para poder ser útil e não perder sua cabeça, aproveitando que conseguia se lembrar sobre os acontecimentos do reino e tentando auxiliar no que podia.

Koutarou via um grande aliado em Akaashi e não podia estar mais feliz do que tê-lo feito serviçal, um tipo de assistente — ouviu uma palavra nova da boca do moreno, algo como “não sou seu secretário, Bokuto-san”, não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava. Parecia que a companhia do jovem trazia boas coisas, isso trazia felicidade a todos assim como saúde e riquezas.

Eles não perceberam quando deixaram de se chamar pelos sobrenomes e começaram a se tratar por nomes.

— Koutarou-san, hoje a reunião será com os nobres Sarukui e Konoha, o mesmo assunto de sempre — contou Akaashi enquanto mexia em seus papéis, vendo se tinha mais alguma coisa para lhe contar. — E tem seu jantar com sua família às oito horas da noite.

— Keiji, já disse que não precisa do “san” — reclamou, ajeitando sua roupa. Estava se trocando no seu quarto com sua fiel companhia.

— É costume.

Eles estavam acostumados a estarem próximos boa parte do dia, às vezes até demais se contarem as vezes que acabaram dormindo no mesmo quarto enquanto terminavam de rever as cartas e tarefas para o dia seguinte. Akaashi no início achava estranho e tentava se afastar, mas habituou-se a realizar os mínimos pedidos do príncipe, nem que ele tivesse que adormecer em sua companhia.

Não era estranho acordar na mesma cama do futuro imperador e, muitas das vezes, tê-lo o abraçando. No início, foi constrangedor pois Keiji era tímido e aquela situação era bem distinta da que estava acostumado, porém foi se familiarizando com ela.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que eles se aproximaram de uma maneira mais íntima, além dos sentimentos que cresciam a cada segundo. Koutarou, mesmo sendo da família real, era carinhoso com seu serviçal particular e muito afetuoso, abraçando-o diversas vezes durante o dia e só conseguia dormir com ele. O rapaz de cabelos negros não ligava desde que isso fizesse bem ao príncipe, mesmo sabendo seus sentimentos e sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido todas as vezes que fosse demonstrado carinho direcionado à sua pessoa.

Quando Akaashi viu, o jovem de olhos amarelos estava à sua frente, encarando profundamente seus orbes azuis como se necessitasse vê-los. Eles não perceberam quando o encanto pelas esferas brilhantes se tornou algo a mais, com braços sendo enlaçados onde podiam e lábios se encontrando pela primeira vez.

O que era o amanhã se eles tinham o resto da noite para aproveitar as novas descobertas.

  
  


Dias se passaram, Akaashi e Bokuto estavam oficialmente juntos e isso não podia deixá-los mais felizes. O próximo na linha do trono estava contente, nada podia tirar sua felicidade, nem mesmo uma suspeita de um traidor no palácio.

— Kou, é melhor ter guardas — sugeriu Akaashi quando estavam a sós, deitados na cama após mais uma vez terem demonstrado seu amor.

— Não se preocupe, Kei, nada vai acontecer. Você se preocupa demais. — Bokuto sorriu e o beijou, em seguida levantou-se da cama para iniciar o dia.

Eles se trocaram e, quando Koutarou abriu a porta para sair do cômodo, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Keiji viu um homem mais velho satisfeito com uma adaga banhada de sangue na mão, este foi embora assim que pôde, deixando um rapaz atordoado para cuidar do príncipe abatido. Não importava o quanto gritasse, ninguém aparecia, e toda vez que tentava sair para procurar alguém, o príncipe o segurava e pedia para ficar.

— Kei, lágrimas não combinam com você — disse Bokuto levando sua mão até o rosto dele, acariciando-o. — Eu sei que eu vou morrer, então eu–

— Kou, você não vai, alguém vai aparecer, tenho certeza. — O desespero tomava conta de Akaashi, mesmo a mão fraca e quase fria tocando sua bochecha não o acalmava. Seus olhos percorriam todo o quarto, já tinha feito o que sabia de primeiros socorros mas nada funcionava para estancar o sangue. — Não me deixa.

— Eu não vou, Keiji. — Koutarou tossiu um pouco, pediu para não se preocupar e, com a outra mão, retirou um objeto escondido em sua roupa. — Quero que você fique com isso como uma promessa que irei lhe encontrar.

Quando Akaashi viu, era a mesma joia que o trouxe até aquela era.

— Kou, me encontrar como? — perguntou, segurando a mão em seu rosto e a outra com a pedra.

— Você veio de outra época, não é? Eu vou te achar nela, pode ter certeza.

A vida foi se esvaindo do jovem príncipe até ser inexistente e o rapaz de cabelos negros ter um corpo gélido em seus braços.

Quando finalmente apareceram, a cena continuava a mesma e Akaashi explicou diversas vezes o ocorrido e, mesmo assim, decidiram considerá-lo o culpado. Ele sabia que seria assim, pois o pouco que viveu dentro do palácio, sabia como eram as pessoas lá dentro: sempre o jogo de poder era superior à verdade.

Keiji estava na prisão agora, seus pensamentos giravam em torno de Koutarou e da joia, perguntava-se se seria capaz de de voltar ao futuro e realmente encontrá-lo. Decidido, pediu para ter uma última conversa com a única pessoa que confiava.

— Kaori-san, você é uma pessoa gentil, bondosa e carinhosa, quantas vezes não me lembrou de me alimentar, descansar e ser feliz. — Começou seu discurso assim que a mulher estava à sua frente. — Eu queria que você ficasse com isso.

Entregou a ela a pedra preciosa, explicando que era a última lembrança de Bokuto assim como seu último pedido. Como ele iria ser executado em pouco tempo, seria um desperdício ficar com o artefato, então pediu para ela cuidar disso em seu lugar.

Akaashi não tinha percebido que a sua joia tinha sumido, mas assim que Kaori saiu da cela, ele sentiu algo estranho e percebeu ser a mesma sensação que teve quando foi teletransportado para essa Era.

Quando percebeu, estava em seu quarto.

  
  


Meses tinham se passado desde que voltou, a joia magicamente havia voltado para sua casa, sinal de que Kaori era sua antepassada. Uma joia idêntica apareceu no museu, ou ele nunca tinha reparado nela até o momento? Não soube dizer.

Em um dia em que estava no museu a passeio, seus pés o levaram à sala dedicada à família Bokuto. Seus olhos nostálgicos absorviam cada detalhe das vestimentas, lembrando-se das que Koutarou vestia, as riquezas, os porta-retratos, tudo que pôde ser encontrado e doado. A única coisa que mantia seu interesse era um dos retratos, onde mostravam com tamanha intensidade a viva dentro daqueles orbes amarelos que tanto amava.

— Kou… — chamou baixo, encarando o rosto na foto. — Por que demora tanto para me achar?

— Er… perdão, mas você sabe onde fica a memorial da família imperial? — Uma voz falou ao seu lado, assustando-o. Parecia tão conhecida. Akaashi rapidamente desviou seu olhar para quem o dirigia a palavra e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Senhor?

— Desculpe-me, lembrei de uma pessoa conhecida e querida — pediu, limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa. — Sou Akaashi Keiji e você está no setor do memorial.

— Achei que você fosse falar “e você está no Disney Channel”. — Eles riram. — Obrigado, Agaashee! Sou Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto estendeu a mão, esta foi apertada por Akaashi. “ _ Finalmente te achei, Kou _ ”.

— Então, quer que te apresente? Sei essa parte do museu na ponta dos dedos, afinal, sou guia aqui apesar de estar de folga hoje — perguntou Keiji, um sorriso fazia parte do seu rosto naquele momento.

— Se você puder, será um prazer enorme!

Sem que eles percebessem, parecia que uma nova atração magnética os cercavam, o que deixava a impressão de que eles já se conheciam para Koutarou. Ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, com certeza ele já era apaixonado por aqueles olhos azuis e era isso que ele estava procurando esse tempo todo.


End file.
